Grounded
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: When a three way hybrid bird girl crashes in Chima, a huge mystery begins to unravel. Conflict rises, forcing her to return home. Along the way, a romance sparks between her and a adventure seeking, feline prince. Who is this hybrid? Will she return home in time? How will she cope when the tribes go to war against a new icy threat? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A blazing phoenix. A fiery bird, one that represents vengeance.  
A noble Lion. A bold feline, one who represents courage.  
A jet black raven. A mysterious bird, one who represents what is wrong.  
A soaring eagle. A being of marvel, one who represent what is good.  
What about a mix of the last two? A..., Reagle? What does it represent?  
What about a mix of the three birds? A Reagix? What does it represent?  
Justice? Crime? Vengeance? Or something else?  
What if the Lion and three way mix bird, intertwined?

Laval listened to Eris and Razar argue before, and again, and again, and again, and so on.  
He so used to it, it goes in one ear and out the other. But that wasn't a nice thing this time. But he wasn't warned.  
"Laval, aren't you even listening?!"  
He snapped to reality from Eris calling him back fiercely. Only to see both agitated birds glaring daggers as if swords back at him.  
"Uhh..."  
"Laval, who's side are you on?!" Eris squealed.  
"Prince Laval!" A lion guard called.  
The two birds gave the lion a look of "Wont be lucky next time."  
The lion hurried home. That wasn't pleasant for anyone. He looked up to see a blazing figure flying.  
_"A fiery bird... Never seen that before..." _He thought.  
Then his eyes widened. A FIERY BIRD!? He rushed to his father to report his discovery.  
"Dad, you wont believe what I just saw!"  
"What is it son?"  
"I-I saw a Raven or a Eagle, or another kind of bird, and it was flying, and it was on FIRE!"  
"Fire?!"  
He didn't believe it either. All guards were look out for this 'Fire Bird' and see what it was doing here in Chima.  
The order wouldn't take too long to be obeyed. Next thing everyone heard, was a girl's scream.  
"Move out!" Long-Tooth ordered.

The sight they saw was spiders trying to get a bird girl out of a web net.  
"What happened Spinlyn?" Legravis asked the spider queen.  
"Apparently she was flying from something. Then, wham! She was caught in our hunting trap."  
Legravis understood Spiders hunted prey with the 'surprise' tactic. But he never heard of them attempting to eat a bird.  
The two conversed over what could have chased her to the trap while everyone looked for clues.  
Laval stuck back to see this flaming bird girl himself. Then his uncle Lavertus skidded to a stop.  
"Nephew, what's going on here?"  
"That girl flew into the Spiders hunting trap by accident. We think something chased her."  
This strange incident went unanswered that night. But as far as the tribes present were concerned, this girl needed to be seen by a doctor.  
Spinlyn wrapped her in some webs to keep her warm since it was getting cool out.

The next morning, the girl woke to see a stone ceiling. She looked around to see stone walls, a window and a lion?  
Laval slept next to her that night. His deep slumber like state hinted he was possibly dreaming.  
The girls tried to move, but yelped by sudden pain. He yelp woke Laval.  
"M-My wing!" She said moving her hand to touch it, but flinched as she lightly stroked it.  
"Hey, the doctor said you shouldn't touch that."  
"Who are you?"  
"Laval, prince of the Lions. Your wing is broken, and we didn't need a Raven or Eagle to tell us."  
She looked to her wing, now fully bandaged and held by a brace. She was grounded.  
Great. Just great.


	2. Short from artis block Sorry :

The girl just stared at the ceiling in defeat.  
"And dad has no idea where I am..."  
"Your dad? We can tell him."  
"We don't live where you do. My tribe lives where fire can in the ice cold."  
Laval knew what she meant. The Tundra. Only someone of fire could survive there if not one with ice. But questions about this pretty bird, still filled his mind.  
"So, what tribe are you?"  
"Phoenix. But I'm a mix of three birds."  
"Three?" Laval said in awe. Looking her up and down. He clearly saw Raven and Eagle. But what was so amazing was she could extinguish her body's flames and restart then whenever.  
"So, what should we call your kind of bird? Or is there already a name?"  
"Like Ravens and Eagles, Reagle. But for me, Reagix. In my home, hybrids are honored. They can do things we cant."  
"Like Reagle when he made fake Chi..."  
"What?"  
"There's a Reagle here in Chima, and he was apparently very smart. He hasn't done it again, but made fake Chi. Made everyone act like chickens."  
Phi giggled. You don't hear about that every day. After a while Phi was given food and was questioned on who chased her.  
"Saber-Tooth's?" Long-Tooth asked.  
Phi said she was chased by Saber-Tooth cats. No Lion knew what to think.  
They thought they were the only cats in Chima, but not anymore apparently.


End file.
